halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Robert-028
Canon Friendliness There is already a SPARTAN-028. I suggest you move it to a different Spartan Tag. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 23:07, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Thank you for taking an interest in my article. I did notice there already exists a Spartan-028, however there are also other articles that use spartan tags already in use. In the infobox for SPARTAN-028, I noticed it stated his tag was 027, also their article is as of yet, empty, which would make me assume the creator doesn't have much interest for Ajax 013's article, but is awkwardly reserving a tag. Ajax's article put to the side though, I hope to maintain the name "Robert-028" for my article and intend to write much more. I'm sorry for any inconvenience but 28 is an important number to me. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 23:57, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Terribly sorry if it inconveniences you, but the rules are the rules. I suggest that you talk to Ajax 013 and see if he will change the Spartan tag. However, until then the rule breaker tag stays on this article. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 23:14, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Robert 028 Dear TheLostJedi, I have talked with Ajax 013, and he has found an idea so that both of you can share the same SPARTAN tag. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 00:11, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Personally, I think my idea was better. With my method of naming, it wasn't even a "SPARTAN-000" titled article, but something completely different. I also think it's rude to change my article's name without my permission.-[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 01:37, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Well, if there are 2 fanon SPARTANS with the same name, we must do that. I am sorry if you do not like it but that was the only viable option. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 00:47, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Hmm, what if my tag was changed to R28, which is a different tag to 028. Then Ajax 013's Spartan can be called SPARTAN-028 if he so chooses to. ? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 02:14, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Actually, I give up, you win, I'll settle for SPARTAN-028 (TheLostJedi) But my article is the better 028, the other article doesn't even have any text, with the except of the tiny information included in it's infobox, it's pretty meaningless, and a wasted article space. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 02:40, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Well, that is true. Unfortunatly, Ajax is too lazy to fix it, and I am too lazy to ask him too.:D PS. In the future, leave messages at other people's talk pages as they (myself included) do not want to consatnly return to the sendee's talk page to check the answers and make a reply. PPS. Unfortunatly, naming it R28 as his tag would be against canon because that would make him a member of a fake SPARTAN-III Company and then.....well lets just say stuff doesn't end up very well when that happens. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 02:45, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Nice article I must say, this has turned out to be a nicely written article. Good thing all of the Canon Friendliness issues have been cleared up. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 02:54, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Thank you, it's nice to know people like what I've written :) -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 13:57, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Friendly FYI The armor that the S-IIs first pick up at the Damascus Testing Facility is Mark V, not Mark IV. It's in the book, Halo: The Fall of Reach. Check the MJOLNIR page at halo.wikia.com for proof of this. This is an excellent article. SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 21:59, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Thanks, and thank you for letting me know about the armour, much appreciated. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 19:17, 15 November 2007 (UTC) The Battle of Chi Ceti happened in the year 2525, I'm confused. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 19:28, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Hmm. You bring up an interesting point... Maybe the Mk. V's that the S-IIs were issued were prototypes...? I will check the book, but you're right. That doesn't make sense. SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 18:42, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Thank you for your interest, it's appreciated. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 17:42, 21 November 2007 (UTC) The mark IV was given to them at Chi Ceti in 2525, the Mark V in Reach in 2552, no arguement. --Ajax 013 21:40, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Awesome Awesome article. Cheers, 17:36, 12 December 2007 (UTC)